Silent Treatment
Silent Treatment is an HTF Fanon episode that introduces Patriot, the very American rabbit from Britain. Starring *Giggles *Mime Featuring *Doc *Cuddles *Pranky Appearing *Pierce *Patriot *Lumpy Plot Giggles is having a picnic with Cuddles. Cuddles and Giggles watch the birds fly around in the sky. Cuddles slurps his drink until he sees a bee fly around. He then shoos it away but it flew to Giggles and landed on a piece of bread. Giggles didn't realize that the bee is on the bread and slathers jelly on it. Giggles then takes a bite out the sandwich (with the bee) and starts to feel buzzing. Cuddles thinks Giggles is buzzing. Giggles was puzzled until she got stung. Later, Doc cuts open Giggles' swollen neck and it deflated like a balloon. When he looks at her vocal cords, they were ruptured by the sting. Doc then said that he will have to remove Giggles' vocal cords, which made her worried. Later Giggles is seen leaving the hospital with Cuddles who tries to comfort her by telling a joke, but before he can finish Cuddles is ran over by an ambulance. Giggles lets out a silent scream and runs off in horror only to but into Mime. Giggles tries to tell Mime what happened but she cant talk so nothing happens. Mime looks at Giggles in anger thinking she's making fun of him, but after a moment Mime relies whats happening and he pulls a ballon out. He then blows up the balloon and makes a flower which he gives to Giggles. Giggles smiles and takes the flower. The two then walk off laughing in silence. Later Mime is seen perfoming on the street along with Giggles who is dressed as a mime. Patriot walks by and claps at the two before walking off. Giggles waves at Patriot in thanks but she is then knocked down by Pranky who laughs. Giggles gets angry and yells silently at Pranky, but this only makes him laugh harder and Giggles begins to cry, getting more laugs from Pranky. Mime see's this and steps in front of Giggles protectively which makes Pranky laugh so hard he runs out of breath and falls to the ground dead. The force of hitting the ground breaks his joybuzzer and jolts of electricity shot out and shock Mime and Giggles. Soon the duo are at the hospital where Doc once again performs surgery. He pulls out a scalpel and cuts open Giggles' chest only to scream is horror when its reveal that a hive of bee's have made it thier home and in anger sting everyone to death. The episode ends with Pierce walking by the hospital and having a bee fly up and into his throat. Moral "Actions speak louder than words" Deaths #Cuddles is ran over by an ambulance. #Pranky laughs to death. #Giggles, Mime and Doc are stung to death. Trivia *The method of the bee entering Giggles is similar to the way a bee entered Bubbles in an episode of the PowerPuffGirls. *A break called Silent Treatment made for theaters was later made. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 26 Episodes